<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Savage Daughter by Webtrinsic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748558">Savage Daughter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic'>Webtrinsic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka Tano-centric, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Hurt Ahsoka Tano, Inquisitor Ahsoka Tano, Kidnapping, Lightsaber Battles (Star Wars), Magic, Master &amp; Padawan Relationship(s), Mind Control, Nicknames, Order 66 Happened Differently (Star Wars), Protective Anakin Skywalker, Sith Ahsoka Tano, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoping to ensure Anakin's alliance to the dark side, Mother Talzin is tasked by Lord Sidious to shape Ahsoka Tano into the first sister of Vader's soon to be Inquisitors.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Savage Daughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i just had to add my thought that the jedi believed ahsoka was a traitor because they knew she took after anakin and they certainly didn't trust him</p><p>also this is also inspired by the inquisitor art by buri.creations on insta, ugh her au is so beautiful- she did this one drawing of anakin holding ahsoka and telling her she'd be a fine inquisitor and legit its just never left my mind so check that out lol.</p><p>EEP and my sister bought me the ahsoka novel and the new dawn one for my kanera feels :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The togruta doesn’t make it past the bottom of the temple's steps when she abandons the order before she is taken. A new plan in motion. Insurance for the chancellors grand scheme lest the other variables fell through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d be the first sister of the Inquisitors that would soon come into play once the Jedi fell. That is not all that comes to fruition, on Dathomir Mother Talzin accepts the role that Palpatine had wanted for her from the start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Count Dooku’s replacement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cooperation would be pivotal for what he had in mind for the togruta.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It is a daily ritual for Mother Talzin to chip at the girl through the force, to run her nails over the brilliant stripes of the girls lekku and montrals. Her corruption may have been easier with the help of her children, but Dooku had killed them all and evidently been punished fatally for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is no wonder she’d been the chosen ones padawan, her determination even after months of torture was admirable. Talzin almost wishes the girl had been born on Dathomir. She would have made an exceptional nightsister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead she’d be another kind of sister, the first sister, although Mother Talzin nearly pressed the chancellor to assign her as the grand inquisitor instead, finding it more suitable. That is until he’d explained why. </span>
  <span>If she’d been completely in charge, her real use could potentially go unfulfilled. She needed more availability, so when Anakin came into power he’d have access to his former padawan. Keep her on his leash so to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her will is not the only thing about Ahsoka Tano that Mother Talzin admires, the striking similarities between her and her favorite son Maul gains her further consideration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin,” the togruta whimpers, eyes hazy as they blearily trace the peridot magic in the air. She’s closer than she’s ever been before to the tipping point, this Talzin is sure of as she caresses the wing like decal facial marking on her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soon child, soon,” she assures, the implications grim and dire. It’s obvious the shaken girl understands this as well, thrashing at the image of her master with golden eyes. Marring her skin with bruises and lacerations. Blood old and new brightening the forming scars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t hurt him,” The child's voice is hoarse, eyes glossy with desponded tears. She can’t save her master, she can’t do a thing more than resist and even that is grating. Faltering, she doubles her effort, sniffles and stares blankly at Mother Talzin. </span>
  <span>Imploring the woman to take pity, hoping she was something more than Sidious. Harboring an actual care for her underlings. Talzin does, that is why Sidious isn’t the only one with a scheme.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mother of magic was no fool, knew when-</span>
  <em>
    <span>if</span>
  </em>
  <span> Skywalker were to fulfill his role Palpatine wouldn’t just let her retire to start her nightsisters again. She’d be exterminated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had no intention of letting that happen, and an ally like Lady Tano could very likely save her some trouble. Just as long as she fell first, then she could restart again. Maybe even take Palpatine’s place, run a world of malice and magic, with her new daughter, and hopefully if he makes it home, her son could run the rest of her empire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s you who has been hurt my dear, it’s you who will continue to hurt until things come to fruition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka screams; but she still doesn’t tip over the edge.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Sidious enters the girl’s interrogation room, Mother Talzin bows at his approach, standing off to the side as he rounds the table the young togruta is strapped to. He can feel the darkness acting like rigor mortis against her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The precipice of subservience, of vindication is on the tip of her tongue. A simple shocking truth should be enough to ensure her place in their new empire. In the dark where the light cannot exist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When lightning extends from his fingers, visions cloud her brain, an assault of a towering figure encased in metal, familiar blue eyes hiding behind circled specs that confirm the nightmares she’d had on Mortis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She falls and there is no one to catch her or pull her from the dark. The spectators enjoy the show, anticipating the landing.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>When Mace takes Anakin aside, he is not expecting to be granted the rank of master. Especially not when that very morning, something across his filtered and sundered bond with his...former padawan had crackled with agonizing electricity before dropping off from the force entirely. </span>
  <span>Almost as if she’d died. He’d found himself sprinting towards the temples steps, nearly sending himself down the stairs when the summons came through. With such polar news digging into his gut, he doesn’t feel anything at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is no elation that he will learn how to save his wife and their unborn child because the sorrow of having potentially just lost the child he already had cancelled it out. He’s been at war long enough to know he’s in shock, it only gets worse when the identity of the Sith Lord is revealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instinct tells Anakin to defend the chancellor, but no. What would be the reason now? Padme would be okay...and Palpatine had been leading him towards the dark. Had threatened the balance, had...how had he been so blind?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to ponder this further, the force ripples, and the clones turn on their commanders and droids begin to kidnap force sensitives with no apparent system. Anakin nor Obi-Wan meant to get caught, in fact the droids had been determined to get them, in fact the last thing Anakin witnesses is Windu’s hand being severed before the world went dark.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The two Jedi struggled against their confines. Obi-Wan, less enthusiastic than Anakin, obviously trying to preserve his energy and have some semblance of dignity when whoever would be interrogating them, maybe even the chancellor, came in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They aren’t expecting a Pau’an male to enter, eyes glowing with reflected fire. There’s something familiar about him, something they can’t quite place until they do, suddenly, abhorrently, “You were a temple guard,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are correct Obi-Wan,” The man returns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want from us?” Anakin presses, irritated and annoyed, snarling at this traitor and the dark side force user knows it is his job to urge him on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing at the moment, I just thought I would tell you why I became the grand inquisitor, the head of the agents for the soon to be Darth Vader.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darth Vader?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would we care why you fell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The grand inquisitor huffed a laugh, flipping a switch and electrocuting the two into silence, “Because of your padawan.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chosen one growls, the noise sprouting deep within his chest at the mere mention of her. Especially when he has no clue if she’s alive, and now some monster was claiming his perfect...sister...daughter made him fall!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Jedi took her in young, am I correct?” He doesn’t wait for an answer, “Raised her and then gave her to you as a lesson. To let her go, just like they did when she was framed for bombing the temple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffs a saddened pitying laugh as the room vibrates with Anakin’s invigorated struggle, “Thirteen years she gave to them, and they believed she could act in malice against them because she was like you. The council barely trusted you, how could they possibly trust the girl you trained?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The inquisitor wondered with how tightly the chosen one’s face was pinched how he didn’t pop a blood vessel, crack his teeth, or potentially even reopen that scar on his brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Offee’s speech right after the reveal held mirth and here I am. Having to thank your broken padawan and her suffering, the betrayal she faced not only by the two of you but the people who raised her,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve answered his question, so answer mine,” Obi-Wan cuts in trying to give Anakin some air as the area is infested with a metallic smell from the blood now dripping vigorously from the chosen ones wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t figured it out yet? I expected more from you Master Kenobi, but then again a Jedi’s ignorance knows no bounds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You used to be one,” Anakin shot back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now I can see,” he retorts as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world, “Darth Vader is who Sidious has shaped Master Skywalker to be,” </span>
  <span>This time it’s Obi-Wan who struggled, nearly trying to launch himself forward as if he was still protecting the nine year old little boy who’d been entrusted to him after his own master’s death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin himself is deathly silent, eyes dark because he knew how close that statement was to becoming true, and all at once the memory of what had happened that morning, that electric feeling that had been drowned into a dark almost death pulled at his soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do to Ahsoka?” The question is deadly flat, and Obi-Wan looks even more concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Pau’an doesn’t answer, turns his head and clicks something on his communicator, “Lord Sidious requests your presence,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do to…” a hiss of the door and the occupant entering had broke his heart, “Ahsoka,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The togruta was wrapped in a tight black suit that matched the grand inquisitors, red accents reflecting off the two ignited sabers in her hands, a black muzzle covering everything below her golden and dull eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Escort Master Skywalker here to the tower,” a barely noticeable nod follows the command, and Anakin’s chain’s unlock with a click. Her head tilts in the slightest, indicating him to follow, and the hollowness that echoes from her, the eyes that show a detached consciousness he didn’t know was possible especially for his snips, break him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Snips,” he pleads, but she continues to look right through him. Expecting him to move and follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The first sisters loyalty is to Vader, you’re not him yet,” The grand inquisitor admonishes, and before Anakin could slam his fist through the man’s head, a red saber is blocking the blow and Ahsoka blatantly displays with her actions that she will be stopping him from doing any harm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin begrudgingly follows his former padawan out of the room, sending an apologetic glance at Obi-Wan on his way out. When they’re in the hall, finally alone, he sends his force signature at her in hopes she will snap out of it. Come back to herself, come back to him. She doesn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They muzzled you,” he shouts, rounding to get in front of her and really look at her, “When did they do this? How long did it take them to break you because I know you didn’t leave the Jedi to come to them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The togruta looks up at him, something buried deeply within screaming for help, screaming to hide in his chest, screaming to encourage him to run as far as he can so Palpatine’s plan couldn’t come to fruition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the magic is too strong, she is too weak, and she gently shoves him a step back with the force to get him moving. It doesn’t fail the master’s notice that she hadn’t shoved him as hard as she really could have, in fact she was doing her best to give him a wide berth. Only acting when needed, she wasn’t antagonizing him like any dark force user would either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re in there, you’re better than me. This isn’t you,” he tries, waving a hand in front of her face and still she doesn’t react, just keeps walking. He wonders if he should just pick her up, take her sabers, and run. He could come back for Obi-Wan once he got Ahsoka somewhere he could make sure she was secure so he could fix this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least let me take the damn muzzle off,” Anakin insists, and she flinches this time at his hands presence. After a second though, her shoulders lower, head tilting to the side so he could lift her lekku and unhook the clasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chosen one manages to pry it away, noticing now she is in fact shrinking away from him now that she's free. Something whirling around the backs of her eyes, the good in her jumping, clawing out from beneath the surface, reaching for salvation. In fact there's a wet sheen clouding over yellow iris's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon Ahsoka, gimme your sabers. I’ll kill the chancellor, I’ll get us all home. Just let me fix this,” he begs, reaching for that broken bond and sending all the love he has for his little sister, causing her face to pinch and her eyes brim. She's so close to the surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a firm hand, Anakin leads the snivelling togruta into his arms, and the dam breaks causing her to sob. The crystals in the sabers on her hips changing from red to white as their bond flurried back to life like fireworks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Skyguy,” she wailed, burying her face into her master’s neck, the both of them realizing how much she’d grown. Before she could barely tuck her face against his collarbone and it made tears slip from his own eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thrust her normal saber into his hands, her jaw setting tightly as she tried to compose herself, “Do you need the shoto too?” The question is a warble as she leans into his touch when he wipes away her tears.The blue depths to her soul having thankfully returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I need you to go get Obi-Wan, find our sabers, and then the you two can help me with Palpatine,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dutifully the girl nods, jumping forward for one last hug before she was off. Taking a breath, Anakin went to war.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>She doesn’t expect Obi-Wan to hug her, but he does, apologies dancing against her montrals and she fears she’ll crack a rib with how hard she’s hugging him. The grand inquisitor lays dead at their feet, and she manages to unlock the lockbox their sabers had been placed in with little struggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan takes his saber, and Ahsoka holds onto Anakin’s. Using it as her leading saber as they rushed into the hall, Mother Talzin standing in their way. Ahsoka freezes, the blue and white hue of the sabers she held lighting her up flawlessly, she doesn’t turn to Obi-Wan but he seems to know what she is implying as she seamlessly falls into her fighting stance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan goes on ahead, wearily, but he has no other option. The world was ending, and his padawan needed him. Ahsoka would simply have to meet them later, after she took off the Mother of magic’s head.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“You would have made a great sister,”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“We could have ruled the galaxy, you could have saved them all,”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Operation Cinder doesn’t take place, the renegade Sith Lord Maul destroying the bases with his army of the death watch, a hesitant truce standing between him and Bo Katan. One that would be settled immediately after the galaxy was saved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaak Ti manages to make it with Plo Koon to Kamino and deactivate the chips in the clones. Sadly with many Jedi already dead. Padme has a successful birth to a pair of healthy twins, and Bail Organa takes over as chancellor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka Tano follows her brothers back to the temple where both Obi-Wan and Anakin claim they will leave the order if there is no change. Hanging their heads, the council agrees, and Anakin brings his brother and daughter to meet the newest members of their little family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke and Leia.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Snap: allisonw1122<br/>Tumblr/twitter: webtrinsic1122<br/>Insta:Webtrinsic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>